The Passing Of A Leaf
by iampurplelavender
Summary: This could be a stand alone fic or the SEQUEL TO 'When Trust Stands InThe Way Of Love'. Just how did Legolas fare when he left Aragorn and Gondor? A Ficlet.. REVISED!


The Passing Of A Leaf  
  
=====================  
  
Tears had begun to welled up in his eyes.  
  
He remembered the incident that had happened in Gondor. The incident that had caused him his leave from the City of Men.  
  
To leave behind the one he loved.  
  
To leave behind the one he held dear to his heart.  
  
To leave behind the very one that holds his reason to exist in Middle Earth.  
  
A sharp pain jolted through his heart. He groaned loudly in pain and clutched his heart, hoping in some way to ease the pain. But it didn't.  
  
He had to be brave. He needed to hold on. He must.  
  
If not for himself, then for his family. He owed them that much.  
  
Besides, he did not want to die alone. Not out here in the forest. Not anywhere.  
  
"Ride fast, Arod. Ride fast to Mirkwood," he whispered to his horse.  
  
He feared he had not the strength to carry on longer. He must reach Mirkwood. To his family.  
  
Before... He sighed and shuddered at that very thought.  
  
He had thought about death the very minute Gondor left his eyesight.  
  
He knew what his departure would bring to himself. But he had no choice. He had to go.   
  
He had thought about it, yes. But to embrace it, it was just a very different matter. Very different.  
  
He was scared.   
  
Afraid.  
  
Frightened.  
  
Terrified.  
  
He sighed. Those words had similar meanings, he knew.   
  
He was not afraid of death. No, for he did not understand it. He was an elf. A firstborn. An immortal, so how could he ever understand death?   
  
No, he did not fear death. He only feared loneliness.  
  
Fear of lingering on in the Hall of Mandos alone.  
  
Without his family.  
  
Without his friends.  
  
Without Aragorn.  
  
He sighed yet again. There was nothing he could do now.   
  
Fear or not, there was simply nothing he could do now to prevent it from happening.  
  
Arod galloped faster, as if he too knew of his master's underpriviledge of time.  
  
Legolas could feel his soul leaving him, bit by bit, with every passing second.  
  
"Please Arod. Ride faster. We must make haste. Please," he whispered again to Arod.  
  
Arod neighed and galloped as fast as his four legs could carry them.  
  
Aragorn.  
  
His thoughts now turned to Aragorn.  
  
He had tried. Really he had.  
  
He had tried to convince himself that he does not love him anymore. Not anymore.  
  
But the effort proved to be fruitless for everytime he thought of him, his heart hurts.  
  
He had tried not to think about him, but there he was now, still thinking of him.  
  
Another jolt of pain went throught his heart. A loud whimper escaped from him.  
  
He decided there was no use in trying to deceive himself now.   
  
He loved Aragorn still.  
  
He missed him that much.  
  
And he needed him now, more than ever.  
  
But sadly, he was no where near him.   
  
Too far to have hope now.   
  
His hope, in the faraway City of Men.  
  
A single tear found its way down his cheek.  
  
He brushed it away using the back of his hand.  
  
He sighed again. He was determined to concentrate on getting home.  
  
To his family. His family who had loved and protected him all these thousands of years. Unconditionally.  
  
Home is where the heart is.   
  
Home is where the heart is.  
  
Home is where the heart is.  
  
He repeated the phrase to himself for a few times. Perhaps when he saw his family, their love would be able to save him from his grief.  
  
Perhaps.  
  
For the first time after a long while, he felt a sense of familarity around him.  
  
Yes, he had entered the Woodland Realm of the Elves. Mirkwood.  
  
A sigh of relief escaped him. He was home at last.  
  
But now he felt dizzy and weak. Blurry visions now attacked his eyes.   
  
He knew he must hold on. For the sake of his family, he must.  
  
"We are home, Arod. Home. Home at last," he said weakly to his horse. Arod neighed in acknowledgement, but still galloping faster for somehow, he knew his master was fading.   
  
As they entered from the palace's gate, he saw his father and brothers all rushing out to meet him.  
  
He felt relieved. As if a heavy burdern was lifted off his shoulder. Yes, he felt light-weighted.  
  
But somehow, he felt as if something was amiss. Something was not right about him being here.  
  
He saw the beaming faces of his family as they stood nearby, waiting for him to mount from his horse.  
  
He gave them a faint smile, before fatigue finally took over his body.   
  
He felt himself swayed, from side to side. With his blured vision, he could make out that his eldest brother had rushed forward towards him.  
  
As he fell from his horse, he felt his brother's strong arms caught him before he reached the ground.  
  
He was laid on the ground, his brother still holding him. Through his blurry vision, he saw the concerned faces of his family members surrounded him.  
  
Everyone was asking what was wrong and where did it hurt.   
  
But he had not the heart to tell them. Nor the strength.  
  
How do you tell your family that you were dying of a broken heart?  
  
How do you tell your family of elves that you, an elf, was dying?  
  
He did not know.  
  
He could only apologize.  
  
He was sorry he joined the fellowship without their knowledge.  
  
He was sorry he worried them as they were aware of the danger that he faced during the quest.  
  
He was sorry he could not sail to the Valinor with them.  
  
His father shushed him, but he continued anyway. Puzzled faces surrounded him still.  
  
He was sorry for loving Aragorn.  
  
He was sorry to had return home, dying.  
  
He was sorry.  
  
Then he wept shamelessly as he was held by his eldest brother. His brother attempted to picked him up, but he gestured to be put down.  
  
Then he saw his family was crying. His father hugged him fiercely, reluctant to let go.  
  
He heard his father speaking to him, faintly as his hearing too was leaving him.  
  
His father telling him not to let go.  
  
Not to leave them.  
  
Not to give in to the dark.  
  
And that they loved him.   
  
That everything would be alright.  
  
Just hold on to the love that they have for him. Forever.   
  
He realized now that they knew. They had figure it out. That he was dying. Somehow they knew what was happening. But no more words were spoken as the family wept for one of their own.  
  
He had hoped his family's love for him could save him but the feeling at the back of his head told him otherwise.  
  
His salvation lies with one single being.  
  
One man that stood too far away to even see him, let alone to save him.  
  
A single tear found its way down his cheek.  
  
Realization dawned upon him.   
  
His heart lies with Aragorn, in Gondor.  
  
In his father's tight embrace, he had ceased to weep. He murmured an 'I Love You' to his family for one last time, followed by an 'I'm sorry'.  
  
Darkness had started to take a claim on him.   
  
As he closed his eyes for the last time, he saw the truth in the old saying.  
  
Home is where the heart is.  
  
He was not home after all.  
  
~ The End ~  
  
So, how did you like it?  
  
This can be a stand alone fic or the sequel to 'When Trust Stands In The Way Of Love'.  
  
I know some of you had requested a happy ending but this was what I had in mind. I'll try to write an alternate ending...  
  
Oh! Next chapter is to thank my reviewers from 'When Trust..'  
  
Please review... thanks lotta! 


End file.
